<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>К вопросу о том, что не прибито by Nightlegs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011723">К вопросу о том, что не прибито</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlegs/pseuds/Nightlegs'>Nightlegs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlegs/pseuds/Nightlegs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ты видел свое досье?<br/>– Давно. Там произошли какие-то изменения?<br/>– О да. Появилась запись о том, что ты – клептоман.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>К вопросу о том, что не прибито</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Соло шагал так стремительно и целенаправленно, что Илья был совершенно уверен: столкновения не избежать. И Илья предусмотрительно поднял руку, чтобы упереться Соло в грудь и успеть затормозить его до полного контакта.<br/>
Соло резко перехватил его руку и отвел в сторону, сокращая дистанцию до критической.<br/>
– Ты копался в моем шкафу? – вопросительную интонацию Соло добавил разве что из вежливости. Они оба понимали, что это утверждение, и поэтому Илья не посчитал нужным отвечать.<br/>
– У меня была веская причина.<br/>
Илья прекрасно знал, что не оставил следов при обыске комнаты Соло. И не сомневался, что наметанный глаз Соло не мог не обнаружить отсутствие следов.<br/>
– Мне всегда было интересно, Большевик… Веская причина в твоем понимании – это сколько в денежном эквиваленте?<br/>
Илья подумал несколько секунд – честно попытался вспомнить, – но сдался, вывернул руку из все еще держащей его ладони Соло и полез во внутренний карман куртки за ответом.<br/>
Гребень пришлось пару раз провернуть в пальцах, прежде чем Илья обнаружил выбитую мелким шрифтом надпись.<br/>
– Цена: Пятнадцать копеек, – прочитал Илья вслух.<br/>
Соло чуть заметно нахмурился, мысленно переводя советскую валюту в более привычную, нахмурился сильнее, отобрал гребень и лично проверил цену.<br/>
– Как низко я пал, – заключил Соло, аккуратно убрал гребень обратно в карман Ильи, поправил ему воротник, разгладил рукава, проведя ладонями от плеч до ладоней…<br/>
И ушел с самым невозмутимым видом.<br/>
С самым подозрительным из всех невозмутимых видов, что Илья видел.</p><p>Наполеон не сомневался, что щеколда на двери его комнаты никак ему не поможет. Но запереться все-таки очень хотелось.<br/>
Хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть, то именно случится. Курякин просто откроет дверь, даже не почувствовав присутствие щеколды? Или, может быть, случайно вынесет дверь вместе с косяком и частью стены? Очень интересно.<br/>
Любопытство почти пересилило чувство самосохранения Наполеона (опасно приближаться к двери, сквозь которую в любую секунду может появиться взбешенный Курякин!), он уже поднялся с места...<br/>
Реальность, как бывает в случае Курякина, превзошла все ожидания. Дверь распахнулась с такой силой, что ее ручка оставила на стене заметную вмятину.<br/>
Наполеон успел сделать глубокий вдох перед тем, как Курякин поймал его за узел галстука и потянул к себе и немного вверх.<br/>
– Где?<br/>
– Не волнуйся так, ничего страшного не случилось. – Стараясь не делать резких движений, Соло поднес часы почти к самому носу Курякина и чуть покачал ими. – В целости и сохранности.<br/>
Курякин тут же схватил часы, осмотрел бегло и бережно надел.<br/>
– Всего лишь хотел узнать их стоимость, – объяснил Наполеон. – Они ничем не отличаются от других часов той же серии. И оцениваются рублей в двадцать, в лучшем случае – тридцать.<br/>
– Мне казалось, что ты давно понял, что их ценность не в этом.<br/>
– Понял. Но убедиться все равно надо было.<br/>
Наполеон собирался пообещать Курякину, что подобный инцидент больше не повторится, но пока он поправлял галстук – Курякин успел скрыться.</p><p>Пятка Габи чувствительно уперлась Соло в бедро.<br/>
– Ты видел свое досье?<br/>
– Давно. Там произошли какие-то изменения?<br/>
– О да. Появилась запись о том, что ты – клептоман. И эта запись сделана с характерным русским акцентом.<br/>
– Но это же неверно. У меня нет никакого влечения к воровству.<br/>
– Разве?<br/>
– Да. Воровством я занимался исключительно ради наживы.<br/>
– А, как бы их тактичнее назвать, последние инциденты?<br/>
– Это скорее относится к тому, что я – азартный игрок. Но об этом и раньше было написано в моем досье.<br/>
Габи очень хотелось уточнить подробности того, каковы правила этой игры и какие именно личные вещи Курякина участвуют, и нельзя ли ей присоединиться, но стоило ей открыть рот – их обоих оглушил страшный грохот, доносящийся из комнаты Ильи.<br/>
– Пойду проверю, – предложила Габи.<br/>
И вернулась через пять минут.<br/>
– Он прибивает свои вещи к полу. Я разглядела бумажник, часы, бритвенный набор в футляре…<br/>
– Допустим, мне понятен мотив его действий. Но откуда он взял молоток и гвозди?<br/>
– Я спросила об этом. Он их привез с собой.<br/>
– И он считает, что подобные вещи в чемодане никому не покажутся подозрительными?<br/>
– Он сказал, что по легенде он – советский инженер. И что никого не удивит, если советский инженер возит с собой в командировку вещи первой необходимости.<br/>
Соло задумался. То, что условия игры усложнились, его не пугало. Но нужно было как-то придумать, как спросить у портье гвоздодер, не нарушив своего образа.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>